Episode 336 (26th April 1988)
Plot Dot is in disbelief over Tom's death. Duncan helps her come to terms with the news. She wants to cry but she cannot. She looks through his belongings and is touched to find a photo of the pair of them in his wallet. She takes it upon herself to arrange his funeral. Chris offers to help out with the Ozcabs radio for Guizin. Mehmet expresses interest in a partnership with him for his new haulage business but Chris tells Mehmet he already has someone. Angie continues to have her doubts about running a pub elsewhere and makes Frank and Pat realise they should not be paying Reg to help them out. Mary continues to struggle running the launderette effectively and turns to drugs to help her through the shift. Duncan gives Dot forms to certify Tom's death and then offers to go with her and choose a coffin for his funeral. Mary offers Ian drugs but he turns them down. Carmel receives a phone call from Junior's school. Ian offers to cater for Tom's funeral. Colin appears shaky and generally unwell, but he insists he is fine. Mehmet eyes up Henry's Wine Bar as a new business venture. Pauline is disgraced at the way Mary is running the launderette. Mary receives another warning. Carmel confronts Junior over his skiving. He tells her that he has not been going to school because he keeps turning up late and getting told off, because he has to take Aisha to nursery as Darren is not around. Carmel is furious with Darren. Reg visits Frank and Pat to inform them they have made it to the shortlist and are in the running to be landlord and landlady of The Vic. Den meets with Michelle and she tells him she cannot afford the rent if she moves in with Sharon. Den agrees to subsidise the pair, so Michelle agrees to move in with Sharon. Pat goes to pay Reg more money for his help, but only has a cheque, so she asks Angie to exchange it for notes from the till. She then realises Pat has given Reg laundered money. Den rushes to Reg and exchanges the laundered money for £20 notes. Sue visits Carmel, concerned for her baby. Carmel reassures her he is fine and then breaks down and confides in Sue about how she feels she needs support as she is not coping. Donna tries to get a room in the flat with Michelle and Sharon but Angie says she is not allowed. Brad visits Den and tells him The Firm are giving him another £1000 to launder, and if he does not, then The Vic could be burnt down. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Duncan - David Gillespie *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Pauline - Wendy Richard *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Henry's Wine Bar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I just want someone, just once, someone to see me, and that I'm maybe needing a bit of support myself.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes